Omniberse Sacred Gear (Universe L-137)
Summary Like the Ruler's Eyes, the Omniberse Sacred Gear is a portion of the power that the Ancient Beings possess in their 3rd-dimensional forms. They were created out of the desire to manipulate the various powers that exists within the known earth and to evolve theirbase abilities into something grand. Appearance The Omniberse Sacred Gear takes on the regular form of a Boosted Gear, with some slight differences. The gem in the middle of hand is replaced with an hourglass-like shape, with two black triangles protruding from its sides. The body of the sacred gear is then replaced with a bright green that envelops the whole arm. Abilities The main ability of the Omniberse Sacred Gear is to utilize the power of whatever the user wants to use. Any known power that the user envisions within their own mind, it can make happen with the Omniberse. For example, if the user wants to use the powers of say, Ichijou Tsukino, and copy its abilities to a perfect extent to that of a queen, the Omniberse Sacred Gear can utilize that power. The Omniberse Sacred Gear is perfect in decoys, as it copies the abilities far too perfect to distinguish which one is the original. Another example is that if the user wants to mimic Akeno Himejima's Lightning attacks or Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction, the Gear itself will be able to replicate it in a matter of minutes. Weaknesses A crucial weakness towards the Omniberse Sacred Gear is the restriction towards whatever body part that the Gear inhabits. When the Gear inhabits an arm, it can access a lot of abilities, but be limited to the body part. This makes it inefficient for surprise attacks when the Gear is contained in a single area. This also means that the Omniberse Sacred Gear cannot replicate powers that originate from other body parts, such as Ruler's Eyes. Another weakness to this gear is that it follows the same principle as the other dragon sacred gears. It has a 10 second limit for accessing said power before it resets. Any known boosts, or power gained from when the Omniberse was transformed, it will reset every time, losing any sort of momentum build-up or charging up towards a devastating attack. In addition, if the sacred gear takes on the forms of a species that has a weakness, it also shares that weakness. For example, if the Omniberse Sacred Gear replicates a devil's power, that Sacred Gear is susecptable to the same weaknesses as that of a devil, and the Gear will automatically revert back. Forms Gauntlet Form: like most other boosted sacred gears, it usually starts out in the arm. Trivia - This is the first sacred gear that has been a direct result of the Ancient Being's power, and not from God. - This is a type of sacred gear that uses the "Jack-of-all-trades" antic instead of the "boost" antic. This is meant to display the versatility of what the user can do, rather than relying on boosted attacks to finish out foes. Category:Lance Tennant Category:Sacred Gear